User blog:Fliu/Luffy and Hancock's child episode 7: A Visit to Mr. Prince
After spending two days at Konomi Islands, Monkey D. Flora departs. She says farewell to Nami, Nojiko, Genzo, Johnny, and Yosaku. Having met all of the former Straw Hats in the East Blue, she sails for the Grand Line. Thanks to her Yuda, she crosses the Calm Belt without any problems. After entering the Grand Line, she comes across a gigantic ocean-going restaurant called Mr. Prince. Flora remembers her father telling her that the former chef of the Straw Hats opened that restaurant. Flora commands her Yuda to go to it. Flora then enters the restaurant to find the head chef. Waiter: Hello, welcome to Mr. Prince. Flora: I want to see the head chef. Waiter: I’m sorry, but I’m afraid he’s very busy. And by the way, no pets, especially snakes, allowed. Flora’s snake hisses. Sanji: Hello young lady, you picked a fine day to visit my restaurant. Waiter: Oh, mister head chef. This lady says that she wants to see you and please tell her to take her snake elsewhere. Sanji: Let her keep it. Greetings, I am Sanji, formerly known as Black Leg Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates and now the head chef of Mr. Prince. gives Flora a table. Wait right here, I’ll be right back with your meal. Don’t worry; it’s free for a pretty girl such as yourself. Sanji then prepares a gourmet meal for Flora. Once he finishes cooking, he goes back to Flora’s table with the dishes. Sanji: Here you go, Bon Appétit. Flora munches on her meal with great delight. Sanji: and here is a little desert for you. gives Flora a piece of strawberry cake with whipped cream and cherry on top and a fruit smoothie. Flora proceeds to eat her delectable treats. Sanji: how is it? I trust your meal is satisfactory. Flora: it’s the most delicious thing I tasted in a long time. I can see why dad was very happy to have you in his crew. Sanji: your dad? Flora: that’s right, he’s Monkey D. Luffy. Sanji then speaks with Flora in his office and the two make their acquaintance. Sanji: You’ve seen Nami-swan?! How is she?! Flora: she’s having a nice life and she’s happy. Sanji: whoooo, I’m so relieved to hear it. So how’s your mother? Flora: she’s fine. She’s keeps daydreaming about dad as usual. But she’s feeling sad about not seeing him again after so many years. Sanji: damn that Luffy! How dare he disappears and leaves behind the woman who dearly loves him! Flora: By the way, aren’t you going to ask about how Zoro and Usopp are doing? Sanji: eh, I don’t need to worry about them at all, especially marimo. Flora: marimo? Sanji: that’s my nickname for Zoro. Anyway, Usopp is a man now and knowing marimo, he’s going around randomly and beating the crap out of anyone who crosses him. Flora: so tell me, what’s your life like before you met my dad? Sanji: ooookay, I’ll tell you everything you want to know. When I was a little kid, I was once a chef trainee at a cruise ship called Orbit. During my time there, I was told of a legendary sea called the All Blue. It is the only place in the world where the North, South, East, and West seas meet. Various types of fish from each of those four seas can be found in the All Blue. Having all the ingredients of the world’s oceans in one place is what every chef dreams for. Even though the chefs at the Orbit had doubts about the All Blue’s existence, I believed it does exist and I set my sights on finding it. There is one other thing I want to tell you, Flora. During my time at the Orbit, I considered food to be dispensable and threw away any that had gone bad. I was also disgusted by how the chefs would eat leftovers from customers. One of the chefs told me that even if you have plenty of food, you never know just what might happen on the seas. But I didn’t take his advice seriously. And then something happened that changed my life. The cruise ship was suddenly under the attack of the Cook Pirates, captained by Red Leg Zeff. Flora: is that your mentor? Sanji: I thought that the shitty geezer and his crew were going to kill us so I attacked them. Zeff beat the crap out of me and I told him that I want to live in order to find the All Blue. Then a storm came and sank both the Orbit and Zeff’s ship. Zeff saved me from drowning and the two of us were then washed onto a rock outcropping high above the seas. There were no vegetation and no animals for us to eat on that little rock. Even though there’s fish in the ocean, the side of the rock was carved out by the waves so we had no way of reaching the water to fish. Luckily, some bags of food got washed up with us so we had something to eat for the time being. We had two bags. Zeff gave me the smaller bag and kept the bigger one. While stuck on that island, the only thing we could do was wait for help. We sit on opposite sides of the island to keep watch for any passing ships. For the first time in my life, I had to ration food in order to survive. Flora: so how long did you have to wait? Sanji: you have no idea on how hard it was surviving on that little rock. It was a very long time ago and I don’t exactly remember how long I stayed on that island. Since there were plenty of rainwater trapped in the crevices, I had something to drink. But for each day, I had to eat less food than normal. I had five days worth of food, but I had to ration it to last for at least twenty days. After a few days getting stranded, a ship passed by, but it was raining so I could not signal the ship with a fire and the ship was too far away to hear me and so I had to wait longer. Several weeks later, I only had one moldy piece of bread left. I accidentally dropped it into the water and so I had no food left. As I was starving, I learned how important food is and I came to regret my maltreatment to it. After many more weeks, there was still no sign of a ship and I was completely famished. I decided to check up on the geezer and he was still alive and his bag was still full. But when I opened the bag, all I found was treasure and no food, meaning that Zeff gave me all the food in the beginning. And then I learned that he ate his own leg to survive. I demanded him to tell me why he saved me and he said that it was because we shared the same dream. As he was weakening from starvation, Zeff told me about his plan to open a floating restaurant and will serve anyone who is hungry, no matter who they are. Some time later, we were finally found and rescued. And then as promised, we opened the Baratie. then explains what was like growing up in the Baratie and talks about the chefs that work there such as Patty and Carne. (note: I am aware on how Zeff lost his leg in the anime, but I decide to go with the manga.) Flora: so Zeff trained you in some harsh manner. You know, great-grandfather Garp also trained dad in a harsh manner as well. So do you also hire chefs that can fight? Sanji: Whether tough or not, in this restaurant, I only hire chefs who have a deep love for food. Besides, if any scumbags do try to attack this restaurant, I’ll kick their asses. So, shall I talk about the day I met your father? Flora: yes, go ahead. Sanji: One day, I was doubling as a waiter since the rest ran away. I served a Marine named Fullbody and the pretty woman with him. That shitty Marine had the gall to insult a cook and waste the food I prepared for him, so it’s natural that I put him in his place. Before I gave the Marine any further punishment, fellow shitty chef Patty came to his defense. Then your dad and the geezer suddenly crashed in from the top floor. You know what happened between them, do you? Flora: yep, dad accidentally did some damage to the restaurant and the owner wanted him to work for a year. Sanji: The geezer immediately gets into the argument as well. Just as things were going crazy as usual in the Baratie, a pirate called Gin escaped from Fullbody’s custody and entered the restaurant. Gin was starving and demanded food, but since he had no money on him, the chefs kicked him out. I gave the hungry pirate food because I pledged to give food to anyone who wishes for food, be it a customer or a criminal. Gin gratefully ate the food and your dad asked me to join his crew. I declined his offer since I had my reasons for working at the Baratie. Right before Gin left, he advised your father not to go to the Grand Line, but that didn’t deter him at all. Then your father started working as an errand boy and he did more harm than good to the kitchen. As for me, I met Usopp, marimo, and the best of all, Nami-swaaan. I declared that I’ll be a pirate as long as I can be with her and then geezer just told me to leave in a very insulting way. And then I told him that I refused to do so. Anyway, it was great joy serving Nami-swan. And it was such a pain getting your father to do his job properly. Two days later, Gin brought back his captain, Don Krieg. Just like Gin when he arrived, Krieg was hungry and needed food. Despite the other chef’s protests, I gave him food. As soon as Krieg regained his strength, he threatened to take the restaurant for himself. Then Krieg demanded food for his crew and Zeff agreed. Even though the other chefs chastised me for my actions, Zeff was understanding since he knows how painful it is to be hungry at sea. Flora: you did a dangerous thing. You had no reason to be that hospitable. Sanji: While Krieg was feeding his men, Gin told us the story about what happened to him in the Grand Line. explains the details. Other than me, Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp heard the story. Usopp was the one with the common sense, but your father and marimo became even more eager to go to the Grand Line. They were like a bunch of idiots who don’t know what they’re getting in to. Right before Krieg and his crew attacked, a man came and sliced their ship into pieces and that man was the one Zoro was looking for. I couldn’t believe that Zoro would choose death instead of throwing away his ambition and live. After Mihawk left and Zoro and Usopp went after Nami, we were prepared to fight against Krieg’s crew. Luffy offered to repay his debt by defeating Don Krieg and Zeff agreed since all Luffy did was causing a mess. I was fending off Krieg’s men and I faced off against an opponent who likes to bring the heat. talks about Pearl. When I was having the upper hand against that guy, Gin snuck up on the geezer and took him hostage. Gin asked me and the other chefs to just leave the Baratie. I refused Gin’s offer because of what Zeff did for me in the past and I wouldn’t allow Zeff to give up the Baratie, which is another one of his treasures. I took the blunt of Pearl’s attacks, ready to die for the Baratie. And can you guess what your father did next? Flora: Dad tried to destroy the restaurant. Sanji: Yes and your dad also said to me that I won’t be repaying any debt by dying and that Zeff didn’t save me so I can throw it away for the restaurant. And that was one of the few times your father has some logic. Before Pearl can attack both me and Luffy, Gin stepped in and crushed Pearl with a pair of tonfa tipped with heavy iron balls. Gin decided to fight me himself. Eventually Gin stepped down, couldn’t bring himself to kill me since I was the first person to ever show him kindness. Flora: Then Gin got poisoned by Krieg and dad finally battled him. Sanji: As your father recklessly charged at Krieg, Zeff told me to watch the battle carefully. Luffy took a lot of damage and I did not think that he could win, but he surprised me by beating the odds against him. Luffy dealt the finishing blow to Krieg, but Luffy fell into the water, and since he’s a hammer that can’t swim, I had to jump in and rescue him. Your father lost consciousness after I saved him from drowning. Krieg get back up and went into a blind rage, but Gin, having slightly recovered, put Krieg down for good. Gin told me to give Luffy a message, “Let’s meet again on the Grand Line”. Gin and I parted ways on good terms and he took Krieg and his crew with him. I was still reluctant on joining Luffy’s crew. Zeff and the other chefs attempted to make me leave by insulting the soup I prepared for them. I was angry at first, but I overheard their conversation, saying that all they wanted was for me to follow my dream. Then I heard about an urgent matter concerning Nami and I finally decided to join the Straw Hats as their chef. As I was leaving, the shitty geezer told me to take care of myself. I bowed before him and tearfully thanked him for everything he had done for me. Sanji explains what was like in the Straw Hat crew. Sanji: As the chef of the Straw Hats, I not only cook for the crew, but I prepare their meals with great care since food plays a crucial role in maintaining life. As for your father, you may already hear about his good qualities from Zoro, Usopp, and Nami. While I do have respect for him, I was seriously annoyed by his habit of eating away our food supply and stealing from the fridge. I even suggested several times that we needed a fridge with a lock. Usopp is a smart guy, but I do occasionally beat up him and Luffy for doing something immature such as eating too much food or goofing off in serous situations. Chopper is a good doctor and he likes to join in with Luffy and Usopp when they’re having fun. I originally hated Franky for mugging Usopp, but he’s fine after he became our ally. I also get annoyed at Brook’s immature attitude for burping and farting during dinner, but our minds do think alike. But the best times in the crew was being around Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. It was a great pleasure for me to be of service to these two beautiful ladies and I’ll gladly beat the living crap out of anyone who harasses them. It was also great to have Vivi in the crew when we were on a quest to save her kingdom and it was so sad to part ways with her. Flora: what do you think of Zoro? Sanji: Marimo? He was the one person in the crew that I find most infuriating. From time to time, we competed against each other such as that hunting contest in Little Garden to determine who can hunt the larger animal. He tends to insult me when I’m expressing my love to the ladies such as calling me "dartboard brow", "ero-cook", or "dumbass cook". As for my cooking, shitty swordsman usually just calls it “okay”. He also likes to brag about how he’s supposed to be above me such as him having a higher bounty than me. The one thing I find most irritating about him is his penchant for going the wrong way. Flora: yeah, I already heard about his bad sense of direction. Sanji: That is only an understatement. He gets lost even on a straight path. And even you give him a map or a compass or point him in a certain direction, he still goes in another direction. The only ways he reaches his destination are by luck or by help from another person. However, even though we spent a lot of time quarreling with each other, there were times in which we put aside our differences and worked together such as the battle in the Groggy Ring in the Davy Back Fight. There were few times in which I actually agreed with marimo such as the time he was lecturing your father about his leniency on accepting Usopp back into the crew. By the way, did he say anything about me when you met him? Flora: he said that you’re an idiot when it comes to pretty women. Sanji: I am not surprised. Anyway, I have gotten used to his insults a long time ago so there is no reason for me to get riled up. Flora: Sanji, I understand that you love beautiful women, but what would you do if your enemy is a woman? Sanji: that’s a tough one. You see, I always uphold my code of chivalry. I swore that I will never let women be insulted or injured whether they’re attractive or unattractive. I will hold true to this one thing: I will not hurt a woman no matter what. Even if it kills me, I refuse to kick a woman. Flora: but what if a woman disrespects food? Sanji: then I’ll just scold her. Flora: Did you ever face against a woman before? Sanji: yeah, once. talks about his fight with Kalifa. Flora: I see. So tell me about the time you got your first bounty. Sanji: That was one of the worst times of my life! When I first heard that I got a bounty after the Enies Lobby incident, I was excited. But when I gazed at my wanted poster, all I saw was….. AN UGLY-DRAWN FACE THAT LOOKED NOTHING LIKE MINE! And that picture would be the cause of some of my future troubles such making me someone’s enemy! Perhaps you heard about Duval. Flora: yep Sanji: By some coincidence, he looked like my wanted poster and he was pursued by Marines and bounty hunters. He blamed me for his troubles and sought vengeance against me. So I did a face-rearranging kick combo on him, fixing his problems and at the same time, getting rid of the face that I can’t stand looking at. After that, Duval became a friend even though his narcissistic love for his new face was annoying. Flora: when Kuma scattered the crew, where did he send you to? Sanji: sweat drops uhh…. nowhere special, just some remote island in the Grand Line. Flora: come on, tell me. Sanji: really! It’s just an ordinary island! Flora: a cute face pleeeease tell me. Sanji: (soooooo cuuuuute) ooookay, I landed in Kamabakka Kingdom on Momoiro Island. Flora: what’s the island like and what did you do there? Sanji: The island is pink. In fact, it is filled with pink plants and animals. then describes the island’s residents. As soon as those okamas registered my presence, they chased me all over the island to no end. Eventually, they caught me and made me wear a frilly dress, a curly wig, high-heeled shoes, and thick make-up. The next thing I know was that I was dancing with the okamas. then comes back to his senses. AAAAAAAHHHH!!!....THE HORRORS! DAMN IT!! YOU JUST MAKE ME THINK BACK TO A NIGHTMARE THAT I WANTED TO FORGET ABOUT!!! (note: Caroline does not appear in the manga.) Flora: smiling sorry about that. So what happened next? Sanji: grr… fine. I later learned about the War of the Summit and I removed all the girlie stuff they put on me. Then the okama “queen” of hell returned and he and I had a heated discussion. That “queen” was Ivankov and he happened to be one of the people who teamed-up with your father at the war. I kept telling him that I was part of Luffy’s crew and I had been yelling my lungs out. But because of my damn wanted poster, the “queen” of hell wouldn’t believe me. He wouldn’t even give me a boat so I tried fighting him for one. Unfortunately, Ivankov got the best of me. He then gave me a newspaper with Luffy’s message on it. Since your dad made up his mind, I had no choice but to stay in hell a little longer. explains the Attack Cuisine. Even though I wanted the 99 recipes, I would not accept the conditions of putting on a dress and learning Newkama Kenpo. I am a man who was born in this world to love the ladies, not become one of them. Ivankov then gave me an alternative way to earn those recipes, a challenge. The challenge was to travel around hell and defeat the 99 masters of Newkama Kenpo, who each hold a recipe. In the meantime, all of the okamas would chase me non-stop in an attempt to make me wear a dress again. I accept the challenge and embarked on hell’s biggest ordeal. For the next two years, I ran and ran from my okama pursuers and defeat the Newkama Kenpo masters one by one. After acquiring the 99th recipe, I have finally conquered hell. By the way Flora, one of the dishes I served you was an Attack Cuisine. Flora: really?! No wonder I felt like a new person after I ate. Sanji: The okamas then gave me a ride back to the Sabaody Archipelago. Upon arriving there, I was thrilled to see real women again and I quickly ran off to find Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. explains how he met Zoro again. I had to keep my eye on him so he wouldn’t end up wandering aimlessly around the island. And marimo ranked himself #1 just because he was the first to return and ranked me #7 because I was the seventh and that bastard didn’t even came back by himself. I was about to show the shitty swordsman the legs I polished while I was in hell. Then we found your dad and crushed a Pacifista like it was child’s play. Then we all reunite on the Thousand Sunny and Nami-swan and Robin-chwan became even prettier than before. Before we set sail for Fishman Island, I saw your mother, Boa Hancock. Her beauty was so radiant, I was petrified. And then I learned that your father was sent to the isle of women. Do you have any idea how jealous I was?! He went to an island with real women while I went to a hellish island with okamas who tried to turn me into one of them! And to boot, he made friends with the empress! Flora: I understand your depression, but you should be thankful that these men in dresses did not try to kill you. In my opinion, you’re better off not getting sent to Amazon Lily at all. explains the laws of Amazon Lily. What you may or may not know is that the Kuja, including mom and aunties, were initially hostile towards dad that they tried to kill him. explains the story. If you were sent to Amazon Lily instead, you would be easy prey to the Kuja warriors because of your amorous nature. Plus you would not fight back since you cannot bring yourself to attack a woman. Even if you do manage to live long enough to meet mom and aunties, I can picture mom petrifying you or aunties tearing you limb from limb. In any case, dad would lose his chef. If you ask me, putting on a dress is a hundred times better than suffering a miserable end. Sanji: Hey! Losing my manliness would make me as good as dead anyway! Besides, I don’t really care if I die on the isle of women if the last things I would see are beautiful women. Flora: then you would never accomplish your dream. Sanji: well then, after our reunion, we arrived at Fishman Island and I finally saw what I was dreaming for, the mermaids. And the most beautiful of them all is the Mermaid Princess, Shirahoshi. Surely, your father told you about her, right? Flora: He told me that she’s a big crybaby. Sanji: ugh. Why did I even ask? Flora: what did you think of Jinbe? Sanji: you mean the one who let Arlong loose in the East Blue? When I first heard about him, I thought he was a corruptive individual. But I was surprised that he helped your father at the War of the Summit. Before he explained himself, I warned him to choose his words carefully because Nami-swan suffered miserably under Arlong’s rule. Flora: I already heard about Jinbe’s story from Nami, so what did you think? Sanji: What Jinbe said wasn’t enough to make me forgive him. But Nami-swan sympathized with him and that’s all that matters. Sanji talks about the time he found the All Blue. Sanji: It was a dream come true for me. That sea is as majestic as I imagined. Seeing all the species of fish from every sea in the same place was the most exciting time of my life. I never cried more on that day, the day in which I gazed at that legendary sea. Sanji then talks about the time before the war against the World Government. Sanji: After we found the One Piece, we prepared for war against the World Government. Even though I already achieved my dream, I remained with your father and the crew, especially Nami-swan and Robin-chwan, to the very end. And one of our allies just had to be those damn okamas from hell. Flashback: Okama #1: Don’t worry Sanji, we’re here for you. Okama #2: That’s right, we got your back. Sanji: GRRRRRRRR…. WHY CAN’T YOU ALL JUST DISAPPEAR!!!!!! Present Time: Sanji: a lovey dovey face But we also had your mother and the Kuja Pirates on our side too. Flashback: Kuja Pirate #1: Hey I want to touch him to Sanji. Kuja Pirate #2: Let me poke him! Kuja Pirate #3: I was here first! Sanji: a perverted face Ladies! Ladies! There’s plenty of me to go around! Zoro: you’re a total loser, ero-cook. Sanji: what did you say marimo?!!! Zoro: I said you’re a total loser! Sanji and Zoro then fight each other. Marguerite: do these two men always interact with each other this way? Sweet Pea: it’s the friend vs friend saga. Present Time: Sanji: After the war ended, I received the biggest shock of my life. Flashback: Sanji: Oh Boa Hancock, I must say that your beauty knows no bounds. When I gaze at your radiance, I become as stiff as stone. Hancock simply ignores Sanji and speaks to Luffy. Hancock: Luffy, there is something that you need to know. Luffy: Oh come on. Is this about marriage again? Hancock: Luffy…. please understand that…. I love you…. from the bottom of my heart. gives Luffy the same kind of hug that Luffy gave her at the War of the Summit. Sanji: bug out and mouth wide open EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!!!!! Present Time: Sanji: Of all the people that Hancock had to fall in love with, it had to be Luffy. But that’s all in the past. The crew later split up and it was so heart-breaking to part ways with Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. I went back to East Blue and paid the shitty geezer and the other chefs of the Baratie a visit. Flashback: Sanji visits Zeff. Sanji: hey geezer, I’m back and I see you’re looking well. Zeff: Eggplant, I see you survived. Long time no see. Sanji: The Baratie sure looks different from what I remembered. Zeff: There have been some changes while you were away. Sanji: Zeff, guest what. I… Zeff: I know. You have found the All Blue. Sanji visits Patty. Sanji: hello Patty, it’s been a long time has it. Patty: Sanji! Welcome to the dessert ship, Sister Anko! Sanji: This place sure is amazing. It must be very nice to dine while under the sea and the view is great. Patty: Folks! This is Black Leg Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates! Sanji visits Carne. Carne: Sanji! Welcome to the Nasugasira! How have you been?! Sanji: good to see you, Carne. then looks at the giant head depicting a certain face. WHAT THE HELL IS THAAAAT?! Carne: oh, this? As you can see, I designed it based on the picture of your first wanted poster. What do you think? Present Time: Sanji: after getting reacquainted with my old friends, I decided to open a restaurant of my own, a restaurant that will go all over the Grand Line. And I occasionally return to the All Blue to fish. A galleon pirate ship is then stationed right next to Mr. Prince. Waiter: mister head chef! We got a problem! Its pirates! Their captain is demanding a meeting with you! Sanji orders the chefs to remain on standby and Sanji walks to the deck of the pirate ship with Flora accompanying him. Sanji speaks to the captain, who is a big muscular, heavily-armored man similar to Jozu in size. Sanji: you wanted to speak with me? Pirate Captain: Black Leg Sanji! It must be my lucky day to meet a member of the legendary Straw Hat Pirates! I am Stone, captain of the Stone Pirates! Sanji: ok Stone, what do you want with me? Stone: I heard all about your restaurant and that your culinary expertise is legendary! What I want are both the restaurant and you working as my chef! Sanji: and what if I decline? Stone: I am not asking! You will accept my terms unconditionally! Now, either you come along peacefully or I resort to using brute force on you! Sanji: do your worse you shitty bastard. Stone: Have it your way! Attack! Some of the pirates charge at Sanji. Sanji, with incredible speed, kicks back and knocks out the attacking pirates. Pirate #1: This guy is a monster! Is this the strength of someone who was in the second Pirate King’s crew?! then gets kicked in the ribs by Sanji. The chefs of Mr. Prince remain in the restaurant, watching from the sidelines. Chef #1: as usual, pirates are getting their butts kicked. Chef #2: yeah, they come here, acting all tough and mighty, and the head chef puts them in their place. Chef #3: I kind of want a piece of the action, but the head chef doesn’t usually ask for our help. Back at the deck of the pirate ship, Flora assists Sanji by blowing away the pirate gunners with haki-imbued arrows. Pirate #2: What the hell?! Those arrows exploded on impact! Stone: What is wrong with you guys?! Don’t tell me you can’t handle a retired pirate and a girl!! Pretty soon, most of the pirate underlings have been utterly beaten to a pulp. Stone: That’s it! RELEASE THE WOLVES!!! A pirate opens some giant cages, and some big wolves charge out. Stone orders them to attack Sanji and Flora. The Kuja warrior instantly quells the beasts with Haoshoku Haki. Stone looks confused, wondering why his wolves suddenly stop in their tracks. Sanji: alright Stone, how about we settle this man to man. Stone throws some punches at Sanji and the chef easily dodges the strikes. Sanji activates Diable Jambe and kicks Stone in the torso, shattering his armor and incapacitating him completely. Stone: AAAAAAHHHHH!! IT BURNS!! IT BURNS!! Pirates: Captain!!!! A pirate woman named Emerald (second-in-command of the Stone Pirates) appears and confronts Sanji. Emerald: How dare you do this to my father!!!!!! Sanji: Woooooah you’re so beautiful! Emerald attacks Sanji with a blade, but Sanji dodges the attack. Emerald keeps attacking and Sanji keeps dodging. Flora intercepts Emerald on Sanji’s behalf. Flora uses her sword to block Emerald’s blade. Emerald: This is between me and him! Don’t interfere!! Flora: Emerald back Hey, you and your crew are the ones who wrongfully attack first. You think that we would just let you do as you please. Emerald: Fine! I’ll kill you first! Flora: just try it. And as my dad would say, “I’ll kick your ass”. doing her mother’s “looking down” pose (note: Flora did not explicitly say her father’s name to the pirate.) Sanji: why are you looking up? Flora: I saw mom did this many times so I thought I should try it. Flora and Emerald then cross blades with each other. With Kenbunshoku Haki, Flora blocks and avoids Emerald’s strikes with ease, much to Emerald’s frustration. Flora then knocks Emerald’s blade out of her hand. Emerald picks up a hammer and tries to clubber Flora with it. Flora takes out her snake bow and fires a haki-imbued arrow at the hammer, shattering it. Emerald: What’s this?! It looks just like an ordinary arrow! How could it shatter a hammer like that?!! Flora: I imbued it with Haki. then punches Emerald in the stomach. Emerald: AAARRRRRGHHHHH! then falls to her knees. Sanji: nice job Flora. I appreciate the assistance, but I already had it covered. Flora: how so? She’s a woman. You would not attack her. Emerald tries to pick up a rifle. Sanji kicks away the rifle and then throws sleep powder at her. Emerald then lies down and snoozes. Sanji: It’s true that I won’t kick women, but that doesn’t mean I’ll let them kill me. I am well aware that there will be times in which I have to go against people that I will not kick. So I prepared myself for these kinds of situations. You see Flora, I have ways of dealing with women without giving them bodily damage. Now pirates… TAKE YOUR SHIP AND LEAVE!!! Pirate #3: in fear w-whatever you say sir. The galleon pirate ship sails away from Mr. Prince. Stone got something up his sleeve. Stone: Don’t think I’ll let you off the hook that easily! Fire the Death Bomb! (note: this bomb is similar to the Buggy Balls in destructive power) The pirates launch the Death Bomb at Mr. Prince. Sanji sees the bomb coming and intercepts it in mid-air. Sanji: HERE!! TAKE IT BACK YOU SHITHEADS!!! kicks the bomb and redirects it to a spot not far from the pirate ship. The bomb explodes and the pirate ship sustains heavy damage since it was within the blast radius. The pirates quickly retreat. With them gone, everything goes back to normal and the chefs return to their cooking. Sanji gives Flora some supplies. Flora: could you please give me more meat? Sanji: is that your favorite food? Flora: yes Sanji: heh heh heh, you know what, meat is also your father’s favorite food too. So when you do meet the others, please give them my regards and please give my love to Robin-chwan. And please tell the Kuja Pirates that they can come here and have a free meal anytime. Flora bids farewell to Sanji and sails for her next destination, Drum Island. Flora: I wonder if the doctor is as fun and cute as I heard. at Mr. Prince Sanji: Oh shit! I forgot to tell her about Brook’s certain question! Category:Blog posts